Medieval wars of the supernatural
by kennett4ever
Summary: The four supernatural species are in war. Love doesn't seem to care though. Many couples. Not much at the first chapter but i think that the rest of the story will be interesting so please give it a chance...rated m to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired while listening to Nara from E.S Posthumus. Hope you like it... Many of the couples are not going to end up as they are in the beginning of course...**

Mystic Falls , Virginia , Medieval ages.

The four species of the supernatural were at war. Vampires were considered the royalties of the kingdom. They were living in the palace and have all the wealth. They were consisting of factions. Werewolves...they were the badasses. Always looking for trouble. If we were in the 21st century a typical werewolf would wear leather clothes, ride a harley and pick up fights at the bars. They were living in the town around the palace and consisting of packs. Hunters were not exactly supernatural. The only thing that was non human about them was the strength and the extreme fighting skills. If there was a term for them it would definetely be warriors. They were living in small villages around the palace and before the woods and consisting of gangs. And then there were the witches. Someone could call them gypsies. They were living in the woods close to nature in small houses more like cabins. They would gather around the fire every night to dance and tell stories about their ancestors. They were consisting of covens. So the center belonged to the vampires, the town to the werewolves , the villages to the hunters and the woods to the witches. But that wasn't official. So the territorry became a cause for the war between them. And there was also revenge for everyone who was killed by another species. With a few words : ruthless war.

Elena opened her brown eyes by the sound of two swords crushing. She sat on her bed and looked outside of her window to see her brother Jeremy and her boyfriend Matt training at their fighting skills. She took a look in the rising sun and smiled. A new day had began and she was happy to be alive with the people she loved by her side. Her aunt Jenna with her husband Alaric were at the kitchen preparing the breakfast when the door knocked. Alaric opened and saw Caroline. "Goodmorning Alaric, Jenna...where is Elena?" she asked with a big smile on her face. "I am right here..." Elena said entering the room. "Aren't you eating breakfast? We have eggs and bread and a little pork." Jenna said leaving a plate in front of Alaric who was now sitting at the table. "No we have to keep going. It's not like the lake is near by." Elena said and dragged Caroline to the door. "At least take these." Jenna said handing her two apples. Elena gave her a hug and left wih Caroline following her. They stopped to greet Jeremy and Matt and they started their little excursion. "How long has it been since we went fishing for the last time?" Caroline asked. "A long for sure. It's not like we could. I mean with the war and all this. At least now things after our last victory are less dangerous." Elena said. "How are things going?" Caroline asked. "Me and Matt..we are...fine. Jeremy is considering asking April Young out." Elena said smiling. "I nteresting. Galen's got the flu." Caroline replied with a slight frown. "So I don't get to see him until he gets better. My mother wouldn't let me. You know her moto...health above all." she added. "Mrs Liz knows what she is doing. We wouldn't like you catching a cold now would we?" Elena said smirking to her friend who sighed in disappointement.

Further into the woods Liv opened her cabin door and saw Bonnie preparing to leave her cabin. "Where are you heading so early?" she asked. "I am going to gather some herbs for the spells. Wanna come?" Bonnie replied. "No it's fine. I have practice with Luke. By the way...Kai told me that you two have practice later..." Liv said with a smile. "Just because you are head over heels in love with my brother Jamie it doesn't mean that I have to be in love with your brother too." Bonnie said smiling back. Liv shrugged her shoulders. "I personally think that you two would make a great couple. Better than him and Gretta for sure." Liv said. "Ok I get it. I don't like her either." Bonnie replied. "Yeah and I sure don't think that Luka Martin matches you too." Liv said again. "Well he does try a lot though." Bonnie said. "Oh whatever..i just want my best friend and my brother to have a thing. How is that bad?" Liv said again and went back into her cabin. Bonnie smiled to herself and was ready to leave when sheheard her mother's voice. "Miss Bennett... Where do you think you are going without your medalion?" Abby yelled and Bonnie sighed. "Mom give it back to grams. She will be mad if she doesn't find it." Bonnie replied to her mother. "You need it. You risk yor life getting away from the cabins all by yourself. What if a vampire comes at you? Or a hunter? Or a werewolf?" Abby said worried. "Yeah fine ok. I have my magic." Bonnie said and left leaving a worried Abby behind. "She reminds me of you." Ayanna said approaching her sister. Abby smiled. "No she was much worse." Lucy replied standing now by the side of her sisters. She was the second daughter of Sheila Bennett and she had a daughter Emily Bennett. The older one was Ayanna who gave birth to Qetsiyah. And then there was Abigail or just Abby who gave birth to Bonnie and Jamie. And that pretty much completed the Bennett coven. Then there was the Parker coven. The older sister was Josette or just Joe Parker. Then there was Malackai or just Kai Parker and then the twins Olivia or just Liv and Luke Parker. And there was the Martin coven with the father Jonas Martin and his two children Luka and Gretta Martin. There were also some other small covens around but noone had the power of that three.

In the town Klaus Mikaelson the leader of the werewolf packs was talking to his loyalest followers , the pack of the Lockwoods who stood by his side when everyone questioned him for being the alpha since he was of the same mother as the leaders of the vampires, the faction of the Mikaelsons or the Originals as they used to call them. He got his father's gene though so he was a werewolf. By his side he also had his girlfriend Hayley Marshall. She was the only one left from her pack so they kind of united their loneliness. It wasn't true love though since Hayley had an affair with Tyler Lockwood. Noone knew about it and those who knew like Tyler's uncle Mason were covering for them fearing Klaus' wrath. Carol Lockwood,Tyler's mother was litterally hanging from Klaus' lips. "We will hit them while they are unprepared. They will fear us. They will begg us for mercy. It's time to show them who has the upper hand. It's time to show them which one of the species is superior. It's our time." He said and smiled when he heard the audience clapping. He wanted to win this war badly. It was nice to know that the rest of his species had his back especially after the hunters' victory at the north borders. He climbed off the stage and headed to his horse. "Where are you going?" Hayley asked following him. "Woods." Klaus replied. "Have your eyes open for witches." She yelled at him and Klaus laughed. "Witches are the least of my problems right now." he said and left.

As for the vampires...Klaus' mother was a vampire. One of the first...Esther Mikaelson. She was rulling among the vampires along with her children. Elijah,Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson. In the vampire species a well known faction was the one of the Salvatores. It consisted of three siblings and two close family friends. Damon,Stefan and Sarah Salvatore and Lexi Branson with Enzo. Then there were the Zhus. A mother and her daughter. Perla and Anna. They were all gathered in the palace's dining room talking abou their next move. "We are sorry for your loss." Rebekah said to the Salvatores referring to their uncle Zack who had lost his life in the battle last week. "Well we still have him in our hearts." Sarah said looking at her two brothers. "Where is your brother?" Esther whispered to Elijah. "Probably grabbing a bite in the woods." Elijah said and Esther sighed. Kol was always the only one giving her a hard time and the troublemaker. He was trying to get advantage of the witches who were always against war. Other species wouldn't understand them. They were against war but if it came down to it they were pretty good at causing physical pain or even kill. By taking advantage...of course we mean feeding on them.

**Ok next chapter the first interactions and encounters. If you like it and you want to see what's next follow fave and review. Yours trully...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy chapter 2...for the purposes of the story noone is aging,werewolves can turn whenever they want and Luke Parker is straight.**

Kol was walking around in the woods having his eyes open for a possible meal. Bonnie was also walking around in the woods looking for the herbs she needed for a spell she wanted to practice on. She had her basket on her hands. It was already full up to the middle. Kol smelled human blood and started heading towards the smell. He stopped behind a bush and saw Bonnie gathering some herbs. She had just cut her finger by the thornes on a flower and the intense smell of the blood made Kol drop his fangs immidiately. Bonnie stood up and turned around. Seeing Kol like that she dropped her basket staying with a herb still on her hand and started running panicked. But it was hopeless. Kol using his vampiric speed would easily get her. She stopped behind a tree and looked behind to see if anyone was following her but she saw nothing. Relieved she turned around to see that Kol was only a few centimeters away from her. She looked deeply into his dark eyes and Kol with a movement peaned her to the tree grabbing her by the shoulders and sank his fangs deeply into her neck. Bonnie took a deep breath and tried hard not to scream. She didn't want to show any weakness. Kol was hungrily drinking her blood and he loved it. His hands were now at her waist. If anyone saw them from a distance he could even say that they were kissing. Bonnie touched his face trying to make him stop and to her surprise the herb she was holding on her hands burnt him. It was vervain. Kol stopped and pulled away leaving a small cry of pain as he felt his skin burning. Bonnie gathered all her strength and started breaking his bones with her magic. Kol started screaming in pain. Everytime Bonnie was narrowing her eyes another bone was cracking. Kol was now on his knees growling and trying hard to endure the pain. He was breathing heavily. Bonnie felt the magic spreading to her whole body. Kol looked into her green eyes and she looked back at him breathing fast and hearing her own heartbeat. Soon a strong wind started and Bonnie's nose started bleeding. She noticed and taking a last look at Kol who was still screaming on the ground she stopped and started running towards the cabins. Kol breathed relieved and raised his head to see her running away. He stood up and leaked the blood from his fingers. "You are going to pay for this little witch." He mumbled and headed back to the castle.

Klaus had arrived to the woods. He got off his horse and tied it at a tree near by. He took his clothes off and turned into a wolf. He hadn't eaten for days and he was hungry as hell but a good meal was once at a year so he had to feed on small animals to keep his apetite under control. He was after a rabbit when he heard people talking. He was surprised so he started running but he wasn't careful enough. He got caught in a trap. He left a wolfy cry as the trap grabbed his leg. "Did you hear that?" Caroline said to Elena. "Yes I did." Elena replied and pulled out her bow and arrow. "Werewolf?" she asked looking at Caroline with a worried look. "I don't think so. No in that part of the woods." Caroline replied narrowing her eyes. "Then why does it sound like one?" Elena said looking awkwardly around trying to spot the animal. "Maybe because it's a normal wolf?" Caroline said and pointed at the trapped animal. It was Klaus. He looked at the two hunter girls with his wolfy eyes. The chestnut one seemed bloodthirsty but the blonde...there was something about her. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Check his eyes. See if they are yellow." Elena said and Caroline approached the wolf but Klaus didn't want to be revealed so he turned his head away and let out another cry of pain. "Oh who cares? It's a tortured animal Elena...i am not going to leave it like that." Caroline said and pulled out a knife she was always carrying with her to help her open the trap. Once the trap was open Caroline caressed the wolf's head. Klaus loved the feeling of her touch but the fact that she was a hunter kept wondering in his mind so he left slowly draging his wounded leg. "Oh poor thing." Caroline said and pouted. "Yeah ok let's keep going. It'll be fine." Elena said and they both continued their way to the lake.

Bonnie was still running. This was the closest to death she had ever arrived and it was terrifying. She arrived back at the cabins looking really nervous. She covered the bite mark with her hair so that she could avoid the drama but all the magic she had used to bring down Kol had weakened her and now she had to practice with Kai. Liv and Emily were sitting under the weeping willow tree outside of Bonnie's cabin. "Didn't you go to pick up herbs?" Liv asked her. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes." she said slowly turning her head towards the two girls. "Where are the herbs?" Emily asked this time. Bonnie looked at her empty hands. "Ehm I had a little accident with the basket and I couldn't carry them back so I brought the thing I needed the most." Bonnie said pointing at the branch of vervain that was still in her hands. "Ook? Kai is waiting for you behind the cabins for your practice." Liv said. "Do you think there is something going on with them?" Liv asked Emily when Bonnie was gone. "Oh I don't know. My cousin never talks about her personal stuff. Not that she has any from what I know. Speaking of brothers...how is Luke?" Emily asked. She had a crash with Liv's twin. "Fine." Liv replied with a knowing smile and Emily lowered her eyes blushing. Bonnie arrived at the place she was supposed to meet Kai. He had his back on her and he was mumbling a spell. "Hello Kai. Sorry for being late." Bonnie greeted Kai who turned around with a warm smile. "It's ok. I kept myself busy until you arrive. Where were you by the way?" he asked noticing her being nervous. "I was in the woods gathering some herbs." she replied adjusting her hair to make sure that the bite mark wasn't going to show. "Let's begin with the elemental spell." Kai suggested and Bonnie nodded. They were now facing each other. They both closed their eyes and concentrated. "Bonnie I can't feel full power of your magic...you are weakened." Kai said and opened his eyes. "I am sorry I had a rough day." Bonnie replied and focused harder. Soon strong wind started. They both opened their eyes smiling to each other having succeded at the spell but Kai's smile dropped immidiately. "What's this on your neck Bonnie?" he asked in a serious tone. The wind took her hair away from where it was supposed to be. Bonnie was busted.

Kol arrived back at the castle. "Where were you today? We missed you at the gathering." Damon said to his friend. "I was feeding." Kol said dryly. "Too moody for not hungry." Damon replied. "Well she put up quiet a fight the truth is." Kol said. "Who put up a fight?" Rebekah said entering the room. "Kol's meal. Woods huh? Probably a witch." Damon said to Rebekah and Kol sighed looking annoyed. "Mother will be pissed. She told you to stay away from witches." Rebekah said. "And you expected me to obey to mother's rules? How idiotic of you..." he said. There was a silence for a while before Kol spoke again. "I want revenge...that witch is going to pay for what she did." Kol said earning two questioning looks from Damon and Rebekah. "I am going to become her worst nightmare." he added and headed to his bedroom. "Obsessive like always." Rebekah commented and returned to her room.

Back in the village Vicki Donovan Matt's sister had just arrived at Elena's house. She got off her horse in a second and rushed to the door. She had just came back from her mission. She was undercover at the vampire castle. Jenna opened the door. "Vicki. You are back." Jenna said with a smile and pulled Vicki into a hug. "Where is Elena?" Vicki asked looking worried. "She is out with Caroline. What's going on?" Jenna asked worried. "She is still alive." Vicki said and Jenna's eyes widened.

**So...an alternative universe where Kol and Damon can actually be friends...and who is alive? Until next time...please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy chapter 3. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, faved and followed or just read the story. An answer to the review I got: Caroline is a hunter but I still don't know if that is going to change in the future...**

"I asked you something Bonnie? What is this on your neck?" Kai asked in a serious tone and Bonnie lowered her eyes without saying a word. "For God's sake Bonnie...you were bitten by a vampire. When were you going to tell us?" Kai asked and Bonnie met his eyes. "It's nothing you should worry about." Bonnie said trying to calm things down. "Oh really? Cause we are at supernatural war. That thing could have killed you. The others should find out about this. Noone attacks one of us and gets away." Kai said and started walking towards Bonnie's cabin ready to tell everything. "No Kai wait." Bonnie ran behind him and blocked his way before he could leave. "He didn't get away. I killed him. That's why I didn't say anything. It's over. There is nothing we should worry about." Bonnie said and saw Kai's face finally soften. "Are you sure that this vampire is not going to be a problem?" Kai asked for reassurance. "One hundred per cent sure. Now please don't tell anyone. You know my mom. She is going to lock me in. Please...?" Bonnie asked making puppy eyes. Kai smiled "Ok...Ok but you owe me.." Bonnie gave him a hug. "Thank you. You're the best." she said with a big smile. "Now come by my place..i have some vampire blood so that we can heal the wound." Kai said and Bonnie followed him without a second thought. They weren't exactly best friends but he was her best friend's brother and she trusted him unlike his girlfriend Gretta Martin. The Martins were in general a little off. Most covens didn't actually like them but they were in the top three covens so it's not like they had a choice. And speaking of the devil Gretta was waiting for Kai in his cabin. Kai came in with Bonnie following him. "Hey sweetie." Gretta greeted him and kissed him on the lips passionately. That was exactly what she was doing every time a girl was near him. She wanted to show that he was hers and since she knew that Liv wanted Kai to be with Bonnie more than anything she was feeling extremely threatened by her. Bonnie just rolled her eyes at her attitude. She didn't like her. She also had her brother Luka trying to charm her but he wasn't Bonnie's type. "Hey Bonnie." Gretta said with a cold look on her eyes. Bonnie simply nodded. "Now if you excuse us we have some work to do." Kai said to Gretta whose smile dropped and walked out of the cabin looking a little pissed. "I'll be right back." Kai said to Bonnie and followed his girlfriend. "Hey what's wrong?" Kai asked Gretta and she narrowed her eyes. "Bonnie. That's wrong. I am sure that her and your sister are trying to do us apart. They both despise me." Gretta said. "Really? Are you making a scene? Your imagination is undescribable." Kai said and held her hands. "I have eyes only for you." Kai said and cracked her a smile. "Yeah I am sure about that...That's why you two have a little..work." Gretta replied and left. Kai sighed and returned to Bonnie. "Sorry cause she is your girlfriend...but she has some serious issues." Bonnie said and took a sip of the vampire blood Kai had in his possession. "She is fine. I think you and my sister have her a little misunderstood." Kai replied. "Thanks for the blood. I should go and clean the blood of my neck before anyone notices something." Bonnie said and left. Bonnie making sure that noone was seeing her arrived at the river nearby and sat in the riverside. She leaned and weted her hand. She then washed with it her neck on the spot that the mark from Kol's bite was minutes ago. As she brushed her hand to her neck skin she couldn't but remember the experience she had in the woods. And curiosity got her over. The amount of power she had used to him could have killed any vampire. There was something different about him though. Something powerful. She bit her lip in the thought of his fangs in her skin without realizing it but she soon snapped out of it. She leaned in and as she was looking at her reflection she saw a shadow behind her. Bonnie jumped. "Is anybody there?"

Jenna made room for Vicky to come in. Vicky got in and took a seat in the kitchen table. Jenna joined her. "Talk to me Vicki. We are alone." Jenna said and Vicki took a deep breath. "I was shocked when I saw her. I mean..we all thought she was dead. But she is not. They've turned her Jenna. She is one of them now." Vicki said and Jenna frowned. "They turned her into a vampire?" Jenna asked fiercely and Vicki simply nodded. "Are you sure?" Jenna asked. "I saw her feeding Jenna." Vicki replied desperately. "How are you going to tell Elena?" she asked. "I don't know if I am going to tell her. She will put herself to danger in order to see her and I can't risk that." Jenna said. "Jenna she deserves to know. This is her twin sister we are talking about. You remember how much Elena hurt when she was abducted by the vampires." Vicki said and Jenna lowered her eyes. "I doubt it's still her twin. They took her from us years ago. She won't even remember us." Jenna said and Vicki shrugged her shoulders. "They changed her last name. It's Pierce now." Vicki said and Jenna seemed even more furious. "They also say she is dating one of the Originals. Elijah Mikaelson. The eldest." Vicki added and a tear rolled down Jenna's cheek remembering the young Katherine Gilbert that the vampires had abducted after a breakin in their village during the war. Vicki softly caressed her back. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I can tell Elena if you want." Vicki said and Jenna looked at her. "No it's fine. I have to do this." Jenna replied.

Near the lake Caroline and Elena were fishing. "So...did you and Matt...you know.." Caroline asked her friend and Elena blushed. "NO. Not yet...and it's not something I see in the near future." Elena replied. "Why is that?" Caroline asked. "I don't know..i just think that there is no spark between us anymore." Elena replied with a sigh. "Really? You seemed fine." Caroline said

surpised by what she had just heard. "Exactly..seemed." Elena said. "Ok I guess I have to take your mind off of it..." Caroline said and a sneaky smile formed on her lips. Elena looked at her almost patrified. "No Caroline you wouldn't." Elena said. "Elena of course I would." Caroline replied and poured a bucket of cold water on Elena's head. "You are going to pay for this." Elena yelled and started chasing Caroline around. What the two girls didn't know was that they were being watched. Klaus had been so stunned by Caroline and he couldn't resist his urge to follow her around. He was now admiring his blonde princess playing with her friend.

Bonnie got up and turned around but there was noone there. She narrowed her eyes. Maybe it was just her idea. It's been a long day anyways. She took the path back to the cabins but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a noise behind a bush. She narrowed her eyes and started moving towards the sound. She checked and it was nothing. She brought her palm on her forehead and turning around she saw someone running at the speed of the wind making circles around her. She started looking around like she was lost or something and she felt another presence standing behind her. She closed her eyes,took a deep breath and turned around. There he was. Staring at her with an evil smirk formed on his soft lips. And yes they were soft. When he touched Bonnie's neck with those lips she was surprised by the feeling they had. "You my darling have a strong death wish." Kol said taking a step towards her. His voice was softer than Bonnie expected it to be but it still sent a shiver down her spine. She blinked a few times. Apparently he was there to talk and Bonnie being against unnecessary violence decided to play his game and not harm him. Besides she was still a little weak from their earlier encounter. "And why is that?" she asked looking deep into his eyes. "Trying to put down an Original...not so smart." Kol replied and took another step towards her. Bonnie tried to remain and not back off as he would be pleased to see her doing. She may be scared but she wasn't a quiter. "You are a Mikaelson." she said realizing why he wasn't harmed by the amount of magic she used on him. Kol flashed with his vampiric speed in front of her and Bonnie jumped. "Kol Mikaelson..and I am about to become your worst nightmare..." Kol whispered leaning in,his face centimeters away and his beautiful brown eyes never leaving her green ones. Bonnie was frozen looking directly into his eyes and breathing fastly, her heart bouncing inside her chest. Kol of course could hear it and the fact that he was making her nervous made him more than satisfied. The moment broke when Liv's voice was heard. "Bonnie? Where are you?" "I believe your friends are looking for you...Bonnie." Kol whispered and narrowed his eyes. Bonnie took a step back and started running towards the path before Liv arrived and saw her with the Mikaelson. Kol smiled to himself and started walking towards the palace "Bonnie." he whispered and got lost in the distance.

**So? What do you think? More chapters coming. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok everyone chapter 4. I would like to thank each one of you who reviewed followed faved or just read the story. Your support keeps me going thank you very much. I have been asked to leave more space between the lines and the dialogues...well sorry about that guys but my computer is a total mess...in fact it is a miracle it's still working...anyways it doesn't save documents more than a certain number of pages and I am trying to do space economy so...sorry.**

It was already afternoon and Elena needed to get back home. "Come on Caroline..I can't leave you alone in the woods. What if something...?" Elena started but was interrupted. "Elena I am going to be fine. If anything dares to come at me I am going to kick its ass. You know i'll do it." Caroline said trying to comfort her friend. Elena couldn't help but smile at her friend's spunk. "Are you sure it's ok?" Elena asked and Caroline simply nodded. "And what are you going to do here all by yourself?" Elena asked again. "Elena you are starting to get on my nerves..." Caroline said narrowing her eyes. "Ok ok...I am gone." Elena said with a smile and after giving a hug to her best friend started heading towards her house back to the village. Caroline saw this as agood chance to do some practice. She climbed up the apple tree that was near the lake and got some big red apples. She put them in an order up to the rocks by the lake and she pulled an arrow out of its case while holding her bow on the other hand. She took several steps behind and kneeled. She narrowed her eyes and with three shots she had all three apples peaned. Caroline smiled satisfied and approaching her targets she pulled out her arrows and grabbed a bite of the most juicy apple. "I am impressed love. You do have amazing skills." she heard a voice behind her and turned around to see a handsome blonde guy with blue eyes and an accent to die for walking towards her. "Thanks." she said narrowing her eyes. She had learnt not to trust anyone so she was quiet suspicious about him. "Well I could use a little tutorial. I am new to all this hunter stuff and..." Klaus lied pretending to be a hunter. He knew that this was the only way to approach her without anyone getting hurt. "You're a hunter?" Caroline asked. "Yeah." Klaus simply replied. "Well I haven't seen you around." Caroline said. "My family was killed. I left my old village and I decided to come here. I am just starting getting used to hunt things. I didn't have to before. My father and my older siblings were taking care of that kind of stuff." Klaus had made up a whole story. He needed to be believable. "I am sorry to hear that. What's your name?" Caroline asked sweetly. Well he did seem honest and reliable. "Hum my name is...Nik..Klaus." Klaus replied. "Your name is Nik Klaus?" Caroline asked and started laughing. "What's so funny love?" he asked smiling. He loved her laugh. "Nothing it's just...unusual." Caroline replied and cleared her throat. "Well Nik Klaus I am Caroline Forbes." Caroline said with a smile and extended her arm. She was expecting Klaus to shake it but instead he gently kissed it. Caroline blushed. He was a really interesting man.

At the vampire castle Elijah entered his room and saw Katherine waiting for him. He noticed her being upset. He approached her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice caressing her cheek. Katherine lowered her head. "Elijah I need to speak to you. I can't live like that anymore. I need to get out of the castle. I need to know how the world is like. Elijah please." Katherine said in desparete tone. "Again Katherine...seriously? Don't make this any harder. I've already told you like a thousand times that this is not going to happen." Elijah replied turning his back towards her. "You claim that you love me...proove it. Let me out of here. I am not going to go anywhere. I love you Elijah. I am a vampire and you are the only family I know. If you are afraid that I will leave you...you have nothing to fear. I just need to know the world. I am tired of being captured in this castle for my whole life." Katherine said. "It's not that..it's just that I don't want you to get hurt. I am trying to protect you. If anything bad happens to you I will not forgive myself." Elijah said and faced her again. "Oh for God's sake Elijah. I don't need your protection. I am an immortal being with strength,speed,fangs,higtened senses...I think I am more than capable of protecting myself. I am a vampire. I can kill pretty much anything." Katherine said looking fed up. "You think that this is a joke? The things we are dealing with...they have skills too. And guess what...they now how to kill a vampire and they won't hesitate to. They will kill first and ask questions later. I can't risk losing you." Elijah said and Katherine got out of the room looking pissed. Elijah decided not to follow her and give her some space to process things. He was partly honest with her. He was definetely worried anout her getting hurt by someone but what he was fearing the most was that she might meet her old family. If she found out that she was a hunter that was taken from her family she would hate him. And that was more than he could handle.

Elena entered the village bumping into Vicki. "Oh my God. You're back." she said and gave her a tight hug. Vicki smiled at her. "I survived." she said. "How did it go? You are officially our first agent." Elena told her and held Vicki's hand. "Well somebody needed to test the theory. Actually I managed to steal some great info while in the vampire castle." Vicki replied. "Anything interesting?" Elena asked. "Why don't you ask Jenna. I am sure she has something to tell you." Vicki said and left. Elena narrowed her eyes and started walking fast to get home as soon as possible. When she arrived she saw Jeremy working out. "Home so early?" he asked. "Have you seen Jenna?" she asked not bothering to answer his question. "She must be inside why?" Jeremy replied but Elena left without a word. She entered the house and saw Jenna cooking and looking troubled. "Jenna...i met Vicki. Is everything alright?" Elena asked and Jenna turned to face her. "Elena you might want to take a seat." Jenna said and approached her. "Jenna you are scaring me. What's going on?" Elena asked worried. "Katherine is alive Elena." Jenna said and Elena's eyes widened. "Jenna this is impossible...Katherine she is...oh my God.." Elena said smiling. "Jenna we have to get her back. We have to save her. My sister is..this is amazing." Elena said standing up and starting pacing up and down the room. "No Elena." Jenna said. "What no Jenna it's Katherine we have to..." Elena began but was interrupted. "Elena...they turned her. She is one of them now." Jenna said and Elena stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you just say? No. This can't be true." Elena said looking pissed. "Elena Vicki saw her feeding." Jenna said and lowered her face. "No there must have been a mistake. I am telling you there is no way..." Elena started but stopped. "She has a life now. She is in a relationship with one of the Originals. There is no way to get her back. I doubt she even remembers us." Jenna said approaching Elena and resting her hand on her shoulder. "She will. If I manage to go there and talk to her she will remember us and she will come back." Elena said. "So? This won't change the fact that she is a vampire now. This isn't your sister anymore." Jenna said. "At least let me see her. I won't get too close I promise. I won't talk to her. I just want to see her." Elena said and Jenna faced her looking upset. "This is too risky. I can't let you do that." Jenna said. "But Vicki did it." Elena said. "Vicki is trained for those kind of things. It is her job. It's too dangerous going to the vampire castle alone. I am not going to let you do that. And don't try anything stupid cause you will leave me no choice than to lock you in. Did I make my self clear?" Jenna said and Elena went to her room without saying a word.

The night came and the witches were gathered around the fire. Emily and Bonnie were sitting together talking. "Qetsiyah is coming tomorrow as she promised last year. She sent me a letter." Emily said. "Full moon already." Bonnie whispered. "Yes. Don't think about it. We will be fine as every year." Emily said. The August full moon was the night that the werewolves were turning together and went on a killing spree in the woods killing anything on their path. "Thay won't come near. We are witches. They don't stand a chance when we are all together. " Liv said entering the conversation. Bonnie lowered her head. She almost got bitten by one some time in the past and this was a sensitive matter for her. "And...i forgot to tell you...she is bringing a boyfriend." Emily said. "Who is bringing a boyfriend?" Liv asked full of curiosity. "Qetsiyah. She is coming tomorrow." Bonnie replied. "I missed her." Liv said. "We all did." Emily said. Qetsiyah had left the coven. She wanted to travel around the world but she made a promise to return home every year at the August full moon to see her loved ones. "How do you think Luka Martin is going to react?" Liv asked. "I don't know. Seeing Qetsiyah with another boy will definetely be hard for him." Emily replied. "Well he did try to get Bonnie after Qetsiyah left so he doesn't have the right to judge." Liv said. "Isn't that right?" she asked turning towards Bonnie. Bonnie was lost in her thoughts though. "Cousin?" Emily said and Bonnie turned towards her. "What?" she asked not having a clue what they were talking about. "What were you thinking about?" Liv asked. "Nothing." Bonnie replied but heard her mother calling her. Bonnie approached Abby. "You are doing the ritual tonight honey." Abby said to her daughter and gave her the bag with the golddust. Bonnie took it and approached the fire. Luke Parker started playing the flute and Liv started singing while all the other witches surrounded the fire and started chanting. Bonnie started doing the ritual dance around the fire. She was making circles and every now and then she had to stop and throw a handfull of golddust in the fire. It would help to please the spirits. As she was moving to the music turning round and round she stopped. He was there. Kol was there. He was watching her behind a tree. She closed her eyes and when she opened them he had left. She continued her dance until Luke stopped playing. She threw the remains of the golddust in the fire took a step back and whispered some magic words. Then she sat next to Emily and waited for her grams to begin the story. "You look upset." Emily told her. Bonnie looked back at the place where she saw Kol. "It's nothing I just need some air." she said and got up walking away from the fire and the other witches and heading further into the woods. She walked for a while until she reached the tree that she saw Kol standing next to. She stopped and took breath. "I know you are here." Bonnie said. She didn't need to yell. She knew that Kol was able to hear her. He did have vampire hearing. Noone answered. Kol was indeed there but he didn't make himself known. He wanted to mess with her head. "Just so you know...if you are trying to scare me. It's not working." she said expecting from him to react but nothing. Well she wasn't completely honest though. She was scared when she saw him. But knowing that he was there watching her but remaining silent was even scarier. Emily approached her. "You should come back. Grams started her story and aunt Abby has already gotten on my nerves with questions about you." Emily said and Bonnie nodded. Emily headed back to the fire and Bonnie followed her. Kol smiled to himself walking out of the shadows. "And you have seen nothing yet." he whispered.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Your opinion is really important to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank you guys for your continuing support. To Queen Sound: I would like to believe that from now on we are going to see more of the Salvatores but I am not quiet sure because I write whatever comes to mind. I don't really have a plan so...but I think yes. There is going to be Salvatores in this chapter for sure.**

Klaus returned to his house finding Hayley upset. "You came." she simply said. "Where have you been?" she asked and tried to kiss Klaus but he avoided her. "I told you that I would grab a bite." Klaus said while taking his shirt off. Hayley lowered her eyes. "I am going to take a nap." Klaus said and headed to the bedroom. "No." Hayley yelled with all her strength and Klaus stopped dead in his tracks. "Let me prepare the bed for you first." Hayley said and nervously entered the bedroom closing the door behind her. Klaus narrowed his eyes. He knew something was wrong. In the bedroom Tyler was ready to jump out of the window. "We have to meet somewhere else." Hayley said. "Don't worry about that." Tyler said and kissed her on the lips. The kiss broke immidiately as Klaus' steps were heard. He was coming. Tyler jumped and the bedroom door openned revealing Hayley next to the window looking awkward. "It's ready." she said and got out of the room. Klaus was suspicious for a long time but still he didn't have the chance to reveal them. He narrowed his eyes and looked out of the window. Tyler was already gone. He didn't intend to think about it again though. Nothing could ruin the perfect day he had with Caroline. And the fact that tomorrow was the August full moon was making his mood even better. He layed on the bed and closed his eyes thinking about the beautiful blonde girl who blew his mind away.

Bonnie was also getting ready to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. She would have to properly welcome her cousin and her mystery boyfriend and then practice and help with the protection against the werewolves who were about to go nuts in the woods. Plus she had an Original to worry about. She put on her sleeping dress. It was a revealing long dark green dress with golden patterns. She sat in front of her mirror and combed her long curly dark hair. There was a strong wind that night so she decided to close her window. She layed on her bed and blew the candle that was near by letting the room in complete dark except from the small amount of moon light that was sneaking into the room between the weeping willows outside her cabin. _Bonnie was walking alone in the woods. A shadow was following her. She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around but there was noone there. She started walking again until she reached the river. She sat in the riverside and leaned in. She saw her reflection at the dark crystal blue water. Her heart started beating fast and a shiver was sent down her spine. She looked in the water again. Suddenly Kol merged from the water,grabbed her by the neck and sucked her blood. _Bonnie's eyes popped open and she immidiately sat on the bed realizing that someone was standing out of her window. She quickly lit up the candle with her magic but there was noone there. Bonnie wasn't a fool though. She knew about the vampire ability to invade into people's dreams and thoughts. She was starting to get angry and fed up with Kol playing mind games and trying to scare her. As far as Bonnie was concerned he didn't have the right to seek revenge. She was just trying to survive and protect herself. She had to find a way to block Kol and keep him out of her mind before it was too late.

The morning came in the vampire castle. Stefan Salvatore had woken up early. He had arranged a trip with Rebekah Mikaelson his current date. Sarah woke up and exited her room the same time as her brother Damon from the opposite room. "Goodmorning brother." she said and Damon simply smiled. Sarah headed to the dining room for the breakfast. Damon though stopped out of Lexi's room. Lexi was a really good friend with the Salvatores. She had Sarah,Stefan and Damon as her siblings. Damon knocked the door and a few seconds later Lexi appeared on the door. "Yesterday you told me that you needed to talk to me." Damon said and Lexi nodded silently looking worried. "Come in." she said and Damon did as he was told. He walked into the room and leaned in the window admiring the view. Lexi approached him and touched his shoulder. "I had a talk with that imprisoned witch." Lexi said and Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "She told me that he is coming." Lexi said and lowered her eyes. "How do you know that she is not lying?" Damon said. "I am the only one who treats her right. She owed me and when witches owe they usually keep their part of the deal." Lexi said. "And what did you offer her?" Damon asked full of curiosity. "I managed to persuade Enzo and Elijah not to execute her." Lexi said. Damon lowered his eyes. "You have to tell Stefan that he is not your brother." Lexi said. "What difference does it make? He is going to find out anyways. If his twin Silas is coming he won't stop until he finds him. God that warlock is so annoying." Damon said. Silas was a very powerful warlock. Even from a young age his coven used to say that he was a time bomb. Years ago when he was young he threatened to take down the Originals threatening the entire vampire race at the same time by channeling his twin's power. Stefan's power. The vampires managed to abduct Stefan. They turned him and the Originals compelled him to forget his origins making him believe that he belonged to the Salvatore bloodline. "He is also very powerful. More powerful than common witches. We have to do something." Lexi said and Damon exited the room without saying a word. He loved Stefan like he was his real brother and nothing could change that.

Caroline opened her eyes and saw Elena looking at her persistently. "Finally." Elena said. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked sitting on the bed and rubbing her eyes. "I need to talk to you but...you have to tell me first how did you spend your time at the woods yesterday." Elena said smiling and Caroline smiled back. "I knew it. What's his name?" Elena said. "His name is Nik. Nik Klaus. Don't tell anyone." Caroline said and Elena nodded. "He is a new hunter. He said he is going to stay around for a while. Tomorrow we have a meeting. I am helping him improve his skills." Caroline said and Elena gave her a knowing smile. "Ok enough your turn." Caroline said. "Ok this is going to sound really weird but...my twin Katherine is alive." Elena said and met Caroline's shocked face. "How? I mean the vampires took her and..." Caroline began but was interrupted. "...and they turned her and now she is dating one of the Originals and has the surname Pierce." Elena said lowering her eyes. Caroline pulled her friend into a hug. "I want to talk to her." Elena said and Caroline released her. "That's impossible." Caroline said. "Not if I sneak into the vampire castle." Elena replied. "Elena are you crazy? For them you are a walking snack. If you go there you are dead. This is a suicide mission." Caroline replied trying to reason her friend. "She is my sister. I need to see her. I need to talk to her. I need you to cover up for me." Elena said and Caroline frowned. "No Elena I am not helping you. I won't stand and see you try getting yourself killed. I will tell Jenna." Caroline said. "Then I will tell Galen about your new friend." Elena replied and Caroline frowned. "You wouldn't...Elena we are friends." Caroline protested. "That's why we need to cover up for each other." Elena said. "So basically you are telling me that because I am your friend I should let you die?" Caroline asked sarcastically. "She is my family. I can't stay away. This information about Katherine changed my whole life. I need to see her Caroline. I am going to be fine. I am able to confront anything." Elena said and Caroline sighed. "Ok. But promise to be careful. Really careful...cause if anything bad happens to you.." Caroline said. "Nothing bad is going to happen." Elena said and hugged Caroline. "I knew I could count on you." Elena said.

Bonnie visited Kai. "What brings you here so early?" Kai asked surprised. "I need to talk to you about something. I need help." Bonnie said in a low voice and she and Kai took a few steps out of his cabin so that they could talk comfortably. "Tell me." Kai said. "You are the only one who knew about the vampire so...I didn't kill him." Bonnie said and Kai frowned. "You lied? Why Bonnie?" Kai asked looking worried. "Because I wanted to avoid the drama...I never thought that he would seek revenge." Bonnie said. "What? Where is he? If we are togehter we can take him down." Kai said . "No Kai we don't need to kill him. We can't kill him." Bonnie said. "What do you mean we can't kill him?" Kai asked. "He is one of the Originals." Bonnie replied lowering her eyes. "Are you serious? And you tell me now?" Kai said angrily. "He is not a big threat for now." Bonnie replied. "Exactly for now. He is a freaking Original." Kai said. "You are not going to tell Kai..." Bonnie said. "Fine. What do you want from me if it is not help to bring him down." Kai asked. "It seems that he enjoys messing with my head. Last night he invaded my dream. I need you to help me find a spell so that I can block him." Bonnie replied. Kai seemed sceptical. "I have never heard of a spell like that but I can do a little research if you want." he said. "I would appreciate that. Thanks and please don't tell." Bonnie said and Kai nodded silently.

As the afternoon came Qetsiyah arrived at the cabins along with her boyfriend. She knocked the door at her grams' cabin. Sheila Bennett opened the door. "Qetsiyah...I am so happy to see you." Sheila said to her grandaughter. They hugged each other but their moment broke when Qetsiyah's boyfriend cleared his throat. "Grams this is my boyfriend. He is a warlock. His name is Silas." Qetsiyah said and Sheila nodded. "I am glad to meet you son." Sheila said. "And I am really honored to meet the famous Bennett line." Silas replied. What noone knew was that his motive was to spot his twin brother Stefan Salvatore.

The afternoon was pleasant with Qetsiyah talking about her adventures and how she met Silas. Soon they started the preparations for the most dangerous night in the woods. The full moon appeared in the dark sky. The witches would do their ritual as every night. Qetsiyah would have the honor as a welcome present. Bonnie,Liv,Bonnie's aunt Lucy and Luka Martin had the first shift for the werewolves. Liv was walking alone when she heard a noise. She approached the bush and a werewolf popped out making her jump. "Easy there wolfy." she mumbled but this made the animal more furious. Tyler was the werewolf. He started running towards her but Liv stopped him with her magic. Tyler let out a small cry of pain. Liv started walking backwards but she stumbled and lost her concentration stopping causing pain to Tyler. Tyler was now centimeters away. He roared above her. Liv opened her eyes. Tyler was ready to attack when he suddenly stopped. He found himself weak in front of her beauty. The wolf took a step back and in a second he was gone. Liv blinked trying to process what had just happened. She didn't know what made the wolf stop but she was feeling really lucky.

Luka Martin had his own fight with Jules and Mason. In another part of the woods Bonnie had managed to throw the werewolf that was ready to attack her far away with her powers. She heard her aunt Lucy screaming and started running towards the sound. Before she could reach to her aunt she turned around and froze when she saw the werewolf coming straight towards her full speed. Suddenly a shadow at the speed of light grabbed the wolf and snapped its neck. Bonnie was shocked by the view in front of her eyes. She saw the werewolf laying dead on the ground and Kol standing up. She heard her aunt screaming again so she didn't have time for him right now. She arrived just in time to help her. Both her and her aunt managed to stop the wolf's heart and it fell dead on the ground. "Are you ok?" Bonnie asked her aunt. "Yes I am fine. I willl go and alert the others. It's time for a shift change." Lucy said and headed back to the fire where the other witches were gathered. Bonnie turned around and saw Kol leaning in a tree. "Why did you save me if you hate me and you seek revenge?" Bonnie asked after gathering all her courage. Kol flashed in front of her. "Let's just say that I am not done with you yet. And I definetely don't plan letting a werewolf steal my revenge." Kol said and disappeared. Bonnie sighed. He was determined to make her suffer.

At the same time Caroline was in Elena's bed pretending to be her while Elena was entering the vampire castle. She slowly went upstairs where the royalties' rooms were. She opened the first door and saw a blonde. It was Lexi. She moved on. She was lucky. The next door belonged to her sister.

**That was it...chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it...chapter 6. Enjoy...**

Elena knew everything about the vampire senses so she tried to be as quiet as possible not to wake her sister up. She approached the bed and saw her twin Katherine sleeping peacefully. They looked exactly alike. Elena stayed there watching her for a while. She was in a big dillema. She wanted to wake her up and talk to her but she knew that it was too dangerous so she decided to write a letter instead. She wrote to Katherine that she was her hunter twin and that she needed to talk to her in person. She gave her a meeting point and the hour. She looked at her sister for one last time before putting the letter on the table that was in the room and headed to the door. She opened quietly and stepped out of the room. She closed the door and turned around only to find herself face to face with Damon. "Katherine? Where are you going dressed like that?" Damon asked the pale Elena. Elena considered herself lucky that he hadn't realized that she was not a vampire so she decided to play along. "I was...a little thirsty." Elena replied and walked past Damon walking quickly towards the stairs. Damon narrowed his eyes. As she passed y his side the smell of her blood was too intense. Soon Damon heard her heart racing. She wasn't a vampire. She wasn't Katherine. Damon flashed in front of Elena and peaned her to the wall holding her by the neck. "You are not Katherine." he said his icy blue eyes never leaving her brown ones. Elena slowly pulled her knife out of its case and stabbed Damon in the belly. Damon was caught off guard. Elena started running but it was hopeless. Damon flashed in front of her again. "Hunter huh?" he said sarcastically and a wicked smile formed on his lips before biting Elena on the neck. Elena was now unconscious in Damon's arms. Damon carried her bridal style with his vampiric speed at the castle dungeons. He locked her in and left after giving her some of his blood to heal her wound.

After making sure that everyone was sleeping Caroline sneaked out of Elena's room by the window. She started running towards her room when her eye caught something interesting. She had completely forgot that it was the August full moon that night. There was a wolf in their village. But it wasn't just any wolf. It was the wolf she freed from the trap. She didn't know that it was a werewolf. She just thought that it was anormal animal. She approached it. "Hello again." she said with a smile taking small slow steps towards Klaus. Kaus realized that it was her but the full moon had a really bad effect on him. It was making him aggressive and out of control. He didn't want to hurt her so he took a step back. "Oh come here. I am not going to hurt you." Caroline said and extended her arm towards the beautiful wolf. And that's when she saw its eyes for the first time. They were yellow. "Oh my God." she whispered and started retreating. Klaus couldn't fight his animalistic side on the August full moon. He attacked her. Caroline fell to the ground and quickly got up putting her knife out. They were both moving in a circle facing each other. Caroline tried to attack but she only managed a scratch. Klaus was even more mad. He managed to bite her in the arm. Caroline screamed from pain. Klaus realized what he had just done and as the moon was not anymore at its high point he took a step back in the shadows and started turning into a human again. Caroline was on the ground with her eyes half open. She was watching the shadow turning from an animal back to a man. The figure put some clothes on and approached her. She blinked some times and when she turned towards the figure she couldn't believe what she was watching. "You lied to me?" she whispered. She was weakened by the bite. "I am sorry." she heard Klaus' voice as her eyelids felt heavier. Everything went black.

Back in the woods Liv was heading out of breath back to the fire and she saw Bonnie waving at her. "You seem upset." Bonnie noticed and Liv nodded. "There was this wolf...he attacked me and as he was ready to bite me he just...stopped. I know nothing that would stop a wolf from attacking at an August full moon." Liv said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Kai approached them. "Bonnie I need to talk to you." he said and Bonnie nodded. Kai and Bonnie walked farther into the woods until they were alone. "I was on duty...gathering the bodies of the dead wolves." Kai said earning a questioning look from Bonnie. "And?" she said full of curiosity. "One of the wolves had its neck snapped." Kai said and Bonnie became nervous. "I don't understand." Bonnie said facing Kai. "I thought that maybe your vampire friend had to do something with that." Kai said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "He is not my friend and I know nothing about that body." Bonnie lied but Kai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Bonnie cracked. "Ok he may have saved me from a wolf tonight." Bonnie said lowering her head. Of course Kol was there hiding. He was listening to the whole conversation. "I am concerned Bonnie...that you have another kind of relationship with that vampire." Kai said and met Bonnie's judging look. "What are you implying?" Bonnie asked in a serious and annoyed tone. "I am implying that maybe...you are romantically involved...I mean why would he save you if he hated you?" Kai asked and Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "How could you think that me and this...no." Bonnie said angrily. Kai lowered his eyes. "Good. Cause I am really concerned about you Bonnie." Kai said approaching her. Bonnie touched his hand. "Don't worry I am going to be fine." she said with an encouraging smile. Kol was watching hiddedn from a distance. He peaned his eyes on their touching hands. He didn't know why but he immidiately felt the urge to tear Kai apart. He just flashed out of the woods angry and thoughtful about his next move.

**I know this was really small...sorry...but I am in an exam period. I just finished school and I am taking exams for university so I have studying to do and I don't really have much time. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank anyone who supported this story and sorry for my long absence...I'm back. Enjoy chapter 7.**

Caroline had a terrible headache. The werewolf bite had weakened her a lot. In top of all that she would have to worry if this was going to have a consequence in her life as a hunter. She slowly opened her eyes and took a peak of her surroundings. She didn't recognize the place she was in. All she could say it was that it was dark. She was in a cave. She tried to stand up but she lost her balance. She was still feeling dizzy. She tried again and slowly she dragged herself out of the cave. The full moon was still on the sky and it was slightly lightening the atmosphere. She saw a figure sitting on the ground admiring the view. From the place they were you could see the woods. The figure stood up. "Caroline? Are you ok? You need to rest." Klaus said and approached her taking hold of her arm to help her stand on her feet. "I...I am fine." Caroline said and escaped his touch. Klaus was already feeling bad for being responsible for her current condition. She took some steps forward and sat down on the spot that Klaus was sitting before she came out of the cave. She brought her hands on her head. Klaus sat by her side. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked worried. "Yes. Pieces of it." Caroline replied taking a deep breath. "Caroline I bit you. I am sorry. I didn't mean too really." Klaus said lowering his eyes in an apologetic tone. "I understand why you bit me. What I don't understand is why did you lie to me about who you are." Caroline said looking at him with her blue eyes. "Because the day you set me free I knew that there was something about you..." Klaus said and caressed her cheek looking deep into her eyes. "I was afraid that if I told you that I was a werewolf...you wouldn't even talk to me." Klaus said and Caroline lowered her eyes. "You are right. I wouldn't. I won't. I can't. I am a hunter and you are a werewolf and...I have to go." Caroline said and stood up. "You can't go back to your village Caroline." Klaus' voice was heard. Caroline stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Why is that?" she asked narrowing her eyes. "I am sorry Caroline...you are in transition." Klaus said. Caroline could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was becoming a werewolf. "You are lying." she yelled and started running towards the woods. Klaus followed her.

Elena opened her eyes to realize that she was imprisoned. She was locked in a dungeon. As she stood up the memories started coming back. She was trying to sneak out of the palace when a vampire mistook her for Katherine and then attacked her. She ran towards the bars that were keeping her in the cell. She shook them but they were invincible even for her supernatural strength. She took a step back and kicked with all her strength. Nothing. She was desperate. "Damn it. Think Elena." she said to herself. Damon realized that she was awake with his vampire hearing. He rushed to the dungeons. He slowly approached the cage he had put her in. "We are awake I see." Damon said with a smirk. Elena recognized that he was the one that attacked her. She took a step back. "Let me go." she yelled angrily. "That...I can't do." Damon said narrowing his eyes. "...but I may be able to buy you some time before you die." he said and Elena turned her head towards another direction. "What is a hunter doing here? Why do you look exactly like Katherine?" Damon asked. Elena kept her silence. "Fine suit yourself. You are lucky that I found you. If it was Elijah...he wouldn't show mercy. He is getting really mad when something is threatening Katherine." Damon said trying to make a conversation. He decided that this would be the easieast way to make her talk. "I would never threaten Katherine." Elena said and took a step forward. "And why should I believe you?" Damon asked taking a step forward. Elena lowered her head and went back in the dark corner of her cell sitting down. "Believe it or not...I would never harm Katherine." Elena said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I only wanted to talk to her." she said looking back into Damon's icy blue eyes. Damon noticed her from top to toe. She seemed honest but if Elijah knew about her presence he wouldn't be happy. He didn't know why but he wouldn't like to see her die. Damon unlocked the cell and came in. Elena wiped her tears and stood up prepared for battle. When Damon took a step forward she pulled out her knife. "Get away from me." she said taking a step back. "I wish you no harm." Damon said in a serious tone. Elena looked into his eyes suspiciously and put her knife back in it's place. As soon as she did so Damon flashed in front of her with his vampiric speed and peaned her to the wall. "You will use the tunnel that I will show you to get out of here. Then you go straight back to your house. You will forget about you being here and you will forget Katherine." Damon said looking deeply into her eyes. He compelled her. "Follow me." he said and Elena did as she was told. Damon showed her the tunnel. "It goes right to your village. Follow it and don't come back." Damon said closed the secret door. Elena started walking into the tunnels. She decided to take advantage of the situation and escape. She would come for Katherine later. She was on vervein but Damon didn't know it.

In the woods Bonnie was getting prepared for sleep. She looked out of her window and saw Silas walking around alone. He seemed anxious. Silas was a powerful warlock and he could sense different things. As he could sense a vampire's presence. He was sure that someone was around. And no just any vampire...an Original. He hide bahind some bushes waiting for the vampire to appear. Bonnie was still looking from the window suspiciously at Silas. Why would he be afraid enough to hide from the vampires? Of course she didn't know his connection to Stefan Salvatore. Noone did. Bonnie made out another figure in the distance. This must have been Kol. She sighed. He didn't scare her that much any more. She kinda got used to him being there stalking her. What she was wondering about the most was why would he be so obssessed with his revenge on her. She was sure that in all of these years that he was a vampire he would have met many witches that fought back and didn't let him drain their blood. She took a final look and blew her candle going to bed. Her sleep that night would be just like the previous. She woke up in the middle of the night after another vampire related nightmare. She brought her palm on her forehead. She had enough. She got up and ran out of her cabin in her sleeping dress. There was silence and dark around with the moon being the only source of light. There was a cool breeze sending shivers down her spine. She saw a shadow. She knew who it was. She started running until she reached the place that she saw him for the first time. She stopped and took a look around. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She took a deep breath. "Show yourself Kol." she yelled with all her strength.

In another part of the woods Klaus was still after Caroline. She was desperate. She stopped by a tree and fell on her knees crying about her fait. "Caroline..." Klaus said and approached her sitting by her side and taking her into his arms. Caroline was mad at him for being responsible for this whole situation but she was in a desperate need of a hug so she just pushed her self deeper into his arms. "I will help you get through this Caroline. I will be here for you. Always." he whispered and kissed her forehead. Caroline pulled away. "I have to see my mother...for a last time." she said and Klaus nodded.

"I know that you are here. Just come out." Bonnie yelled but nothing. She started taking steps back but she bumped into something she turned around and she saw Kol. He didn't say anything. He just kept staring into her eyes. "You finally showed up." Bonnie said gathering all her strength. Kol didn't answer. "Why are you doing this?" she asked her eyes never leaving his. Kol lowered his eyes and smirked. "Because it's so funny making your life difficult witch." Kol said in a low intimidating tone. Bonnie took a step forward. She was determined to end this. "I think is time for you to stop." she said in a serious tone. Kol smiled. "And why would I do that? Because you say so?" Kol asked sarcastically taking a step forward. Their bodies were centimeters away. "I am going to make you then." Bonnie said and whispered some magic words. Kol was thrown on a tree near by. He got up angry. "Get prepared Mikaelson...cause noone leaves this place until one of us is dead." Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. Kol smiled. "As you wish. Challenge accepted." he said.

**Let me know what you think with a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ**** : This is not an update. It is more of an apology and explanation. Many of you have been complaining about me not leaving space between the dialogues so I decided to write this to all my stories. The reason that I was doing this was beacause my computer is a mess and I can't save documents bigger than a certain amount of pages so I was trying to do space economy. According to plan I will have my new computer by tomorrow so the updatres are going to be normal with space between the dialogues from now on. Thank you for putting up with me so far and forgive me if I made the reading process hard and boring.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank anyone who supported the story. Enjoy chapter 8...**

Klaus and Caroline were making their way to the hunters' village because Caroline wanted to say goodbye to her mother and her friends. She had calm down now and she was beginning to settle with the idea that she was going to spend the rest of her immortality as a werewolf.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus said as he was walking next to Caroline.

"Nothing...Does it hurt..when you turn?" Caroline asked narrowing her eyes.

"The first time is quite painfull but once you get used to it there is nothing to be afraid of." Klaus said with a light smile trying to encourage her.

"How much time do I have before my transition is completed?" Caroline asked and stopped walking. Klaus stopped two.

"I would say about an hour or so..." he said and Caroline lowered her head.

"Do I have to turn?" Caroline asked.

"You can turn whenever you want...except for the full moon. On full moon you are doomed to turn whether you like it or not." Klaus said and touched her shoulder.

"Caroline I will be here for you. I will show you everything you need to know. You will learn to live with this. At the beginning it's going to be hard...but eventually...you will become a real werewolf." Klaus said. Caroline met his eyes.

"Do you want to help me or you are doing this because you are feeling guilty for turning me?" Caroline asked and Klaus seemed a little shocked by her question.

"Of course I want to...I was pretending to be a hunter in order to be next to you...I like you Caroline. I want to spend time with you." Klaus said and closed the space between them cupping her face. He leaned in but Caroline stopped him.

"We need to go. I have an hour to say my goodbyes." Caroline said and began walking again with Klaus following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kol had just accepted Bonnie's proposal and they were going to fight till the death. That was their aggrement. Kol flashed in front of Bonnie and peaned her on a tree holding her tightly by the neck. Bonnie saw the veins under his eyes and his fangs dropping.

She didn't think twice before she used her powers causing him a major aneurism. Kol tried to resist and not loosen his grip on her but eventually he gave in to the pain and let go of Bonnie's throat kneeling on the ground and holding his head. Bonnie decided to make things a little harder for him so she started cracking his bones with her powers. With every movement of her hand another bone was cracking.

Kol was in pain. More pain than he had ever felt before. The witch was really powerful but he was still an Original. When the pain stopped he got back on his feet putting his arm back in place and tried to flash in front of Bonnie but she sent him flying at the tree behind him. Kol got up and got lost in the woods.

"Where are you going coward? We had an agreement..." Bonnie yelled.

"Yes we had." Kol's voice was heard milimeters away from her ear. He was right behind her and before Bonnie could turn around he sank his fangs on her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline and Klaus arrived at the village. As long as they were about to pass the border Caroline stopped dead in her tracks and so did Klaus.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"It would be better if you stayed here. If someone saw you you could get yourself killed." Caroline said.

"Are you going to be ok?" Klaus asked worried.

"I am going to be fine...thank you. Stay here. I'll be right back." Caroline said and started running towards the center of the village. As long as she arrived she saw Elena heading back to her house. She had forgot that her friend was on a mission at the vampire castle. She quickly approached her friend.

"Elena...wait. How did it go?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline...I saw her sleeping. I left her a message to meet me. I got caught but the vampire spared me. He tried to compell me but he didn't know that I had vervain on me." Elena said.

"I am glad you saw your sister." Caroline said with a smile and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Caroline what's wrong?" Elena asked worried.

"Elena...I got bit by a werewolf? I am in transition." Caroline said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Elena's eyes widened in shock.

"How did it happen?" Elena said.

"It was the August full moon tonight...anyways it doesn't matter. The thing is that we have to say our goodbyes." Caroline said and opened her arms. Elena hugged her.

"Are you inshane Caroline. I won't stop being your friend just because you became a werewolf. We can still meet and go fishing together...and do all the stuff we would normally do." Elena said.

"But the species are at war." Caroline started but she was interrupted.

"I won't choose my species over you. We know each other since we were little girls." Elena said as she remained hugged with her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the woods despite the feeling of the pain and the blood that she was quickly loosing Bonnie managed to focus and using her magic she blocked Kol's airway. Kol pulled away from her and took a step back dropping down on his knees as he was struggling to breath.

Bonnie tried to chant the spell she had used to stop the werewolf's heart but her nose started bleeding and before she could finish it she lost her balance and almost fell down. Kol was now back on his feet. He started approaching Bonnie looking amuzed.

"I have to admit that you are a good opponent. You put up quite a fight." Kol said as he took another step forward. Bonnie stood streight and gathering all the power she had left she tried to send him flying to the tree behind him once again but all she managed was to make him take some steps back.

Her nose started bleeding again and she fell on her knees. Her own body was betraying her. She could feel that the end was close. She was going to die by the hands of Kol Mikaelson. As he was now centimeters away Bonnie gathering all her courage managed to stand to her feet whiping the blood away from her nose. Not knowing what to do and without being able to use magic Bonnie slapped Kol in the face as hard as she could.

Kol looking more than pissed grabbed her by the neck and peaned her to the tree behind her with her feet not touching the ground. Bonnie was trying really hard to breath. Every time she was breathing the more his grip was tightening around her neck. Bonnie tried to take his hands away but it useless. He did have supernatural strength.

"Kill me." Bonnie whispered as soon as she felt Kol's hand losening around her neck. Kol had his brown eyes peaned in her green ones.

"Do it...Kill me." Bonnie said again but Kol instead of tightening his grip he let go of her. Bonnie fell to the ground coughing hard and raised her head to see Kol walking away. She stood up rubbing her neck and parting her back from the tree.

"We said till the death." Bonnie said in a low voice taking a step forward. It was almost a whisper but Kol with his vampire hearing could listen to every word. He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and saw Bonnie just standing there looking at him directly into the eyes. That is when he realized that what he was craving from her wasn't revenge.

Kol flashed in front of Bonnie who was caught of guard. Using his body he peaned her to the tree behind her and cupping her face he crushed his lips with hers draging her into a passionate needy kiss. Bonnie tried to resist but she finally gave in to the kiss. Her arms were soon wrapped around his neck as Kol deepend their kiss.

Suddenly Kol parted his lips from hers and took a step back. Bonnie already missed the feeling. They were just standing there looking at each other without saying a word. Kol taking another step back lowered his head and flashed away getting lost in the woods and leaving Bonnie totally confused. Bonnie touched her lips blushing at the still fresh memory of her hot kiss with Kol and taking a look around she ran back to her cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline entered her house and saw her mother sleeping. It was late anyways. She approached the bed and sat at the end caressing her mother's back. Liz opened her eyes.

"Caroline sweetheart...what are you doing up that late?" Liz asked sitting on the bed. A tear rolled down Caroline's cheek who pulled her mother into a hug.

"Honey is everything alright?" Liz asked again. Caroline released her.

"I came to say goodbye." Caroline said sniffing and Liz frowned.

"I got bit by a werewolf mom." Caroline said bursting in tears. Liz was in shock.

"Caroline what are you talking about?" Liz said getting out of bed.

"I am in transition. I am becoming a werewolf." Caroline said whiping some of her tears. Liz pulled her daughter into another hug. Caroline couldn't stop crying. It was the last time she was visiting her home.

"Elena told me that she is willing to meet me after I turn." Caroline said breaking the hug. Liz caressed her cheek.

"I am too honey. I can't imagine spending the rest of eternity without seeing you. Even if it means that I will have to see you turning in a wolf." Liz said. After saying their final goodbyes and after packing her stuff Caroline left the house and took the way towards the town with Klaus at her side. They would be there by morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came. Katherine heard a knock on the door. She unwilingly opened her eyes and sat on the bed. The door opened and Lexi,Anna,Sarah and Rebekah came in with big smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday sunshine..." the four of them yelled and shared with the smiling Katherine a big group hug.

"I don't know what is the point of celebrating birthdays when you are can leave for eternity." Katherine said and streching her body she got out of bed.

"Birthday is never pointless." Sarah said.

"It is." Anna argued.

"Who cares as long as there are presents." Lexi intervened and the girls giggled.

"We are going to let you get ready. Come down and have breakfast and then you can see Elijah's surprise for you." Rebekah said. Katherine smiled and narrowed her eyes.

"Now you triggered my curiosity. I'll be down in a minute." Katherine said and the girls after nodding left the room. Katherine put on a beautiful blue dress with silver pattern and strapless. She approached the table near by to grab her jewelerry when she noticed an envelope. She narrowed her eyes and pulled out the letter.

"There is so much that you don't know about yourself. Meet me tonight at midnight at the castle's back garden. Happy birthday. Your twin sister Elena." Katherine read and her mouth took an o shape immidiately. Was this some kind of joke? She was determined to find out.

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know with a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 is up...thank you for your continuing support. I hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

Caroline and Klaus were walking all night in order to arrive to the town and they finally made it. Walking in the town with Klaus was a weird experience for Caroline since everyone seemed to know him and admire him despite the fact that they were wishpering behind his back about him being close to the Originals since they were sharing the same mother.

"Everyone knows you." Caroline noticed and Klaus smiled.

"I am their Alpha." Klaus said and Caroline widened her eyes.

"It must be nice..but I imagine you have a lot of responsibilities." Caroline said and Klaus nodded.

"It's hard at times...not only because of the responsibilities.." Klaus said and lowered his head.

"Why do you say that?" Caroline asked narrowing her eyes.

"We never mentioned our last names..." Klaus said and Caroline gave him a questioning look.

"Mine is Forbes...but what does it have to do with our discussion?" Caroline asked full of curiosity.

"Well mine is Mikaelson." Klaus said and lowered his head.

"Mikaelson...as in the Original vampires?" Caroline surprised and Klaus nodded.

"It's a big story but the Originals and I have the same mother." Klaus said and Caroline's eyes widened even more.

"Wow...it must be difficult for the packs to trust you." Caroline said and Klaus smirked.

"It is indeed but I am surviving." Klaus said and Caroline smiled back at him.

"I would like to hear the whole story though." Caroline said and Klaus lowered his head.

"It's a really long story..." he ssid.

"And we have a lot of time ahead of us." Caroline said with a smile.

"Right now...I don't think so." Klaus said pointing at his house.

"So that's your lair huh?" Caroline said and Klaus nodded.

"I have to introduce you,settle you in and then we have to practice and.." Klaus started but he was interrupted.

"You seem more anxious than me.." Caroline said with a smile.

"I am responsoble for this whole situation." Klaus said. But that wasn't the only reason he was feeling anxious. How was he going to tell Caroline that he and Hayley are kind of a thing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine arrived in the dining room were everyone was gathered. As soon as she walked in they all yelled 'happy birthday' as one. Elijah got up and approached her with a small box in his hands. He gave her a small innocent kiss on the lips and kneeled in front of her. Katherine started looking around suspicious of what was about to happen. Elijah opened the small box.

"Katherine Pierce...whould you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Elijah said. Katherine's eyes widened and she smiled happily.

"Hum...yes..yes." Katherine said with a big smile and Elijah got up. After putting the diamond ring in her delicate finger he hugged her and spinned her around happily as everyone in the room was clapping...well almost everyone.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon whispered to Kol who seemed trouble.

"Nothing." Kol replied and started clapping too.

"Very convincing...you look like Stefan when he found out that his ex was cheating on him." Damon said.

"That bad?" Kol asked frowning.

"Food problems again?" Damon asked and Kol lowered his head.

"You could say that.." he replied. He couldn't exactly admit that he was falling for his food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie was still sleeping. She was feeling really tired after her battle with Kol. Her rest wouldn't last for long though. Emily,Qetsiyah and Liv came in.

"Goodmorning sunshine..." Liv yelled and Emily rushed to open the window for the fresh morning air to come in. Bonnie opened her eyes and stretching her body she sat on the bed.

"Goodmorning." she said and yawned. The three girls sat on the bed.

"Why were you still sleeping? You are usually the first one up." Emily noticed.

"I had trouble sleeping." Bonnie said lowering her head. She couldn't say that she was fighting an Original till the death and then ended up kissing him.

"Well...Silas saw you leaving last night towards the woods." Qetsiyah said and all the girls were now looking at Bonnie with a questioning look.

"I told you...I had trouble sleeping...and I needed some air." Bonnie said lowering her eyes and slightly blushing.

"Well you are lucky that aunt Abby doesn't know...honestly what were you thinking? What if something attacked you?" Emily said and Bonnie raised her eyes again.

"I can take care of myself Emily." Bonnie said and Liv looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing." Liv replied. Kai had told her everything about Bonnie and Kol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus opened the door and he and Caroline got in his house. It was a big house. Caroline was wondering why would he need all this space. She thought that he was living alone. That is when she came face to face with Hayley.

"You are back love." Hayley said approaching Klaus and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Caroline lowered her eyes. Well he never mentioned he had girlfriend. Klaus was taken by surprise too. Hayley was cold towards him lately. He knew that something was going on with her and Tyler but he never had proof. What he didn't knew was that Tyler had just dumped her.

"Who is this?" Hayley asked eyeing Caroline from top to toe. Klaus took a deep breath.

"Hayley..this is Caroline Forbes. I accidentally turned her so she will stay with us from now on until she learns everything she needs to survive. Caroline this is Hayley Marshall...my..." Klaus said.

"Girlfriend." Heyley finished the sentence for him and offered her hand to Caroline. She shook it with a hesitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine and Elijah were walking together at the castle's garden. Katherine kept looking at her new ring feeling happy that she was finally about to marry Elijah. But then her other morning surprise came to her mind. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Elijah stopped too and turned towards her.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?" Elijah asked and Katherine lowered her head.

"Elijah...can you tell me again how I ended up being a vampire?" Katherine asked and Elijah was caught off guard.

"Humm...sure but...why?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing...I am just...curious." Katherine asked and Elijah nodded.

"My mother found you...you were...abandoned...we grew up together and then she turned you." Elijah said and Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"And why I remember nothing of all this?" Katherine asked and Elijah lowered his eyes. It was so hard for him to lie to her.

"Because after father died something bad happened to you and you asked us to compell you." Elijah said and Katherine nodded. She trusted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie was outside her cabin when she saw Silas coming towards her. Curiosity took her over in seconds. Like it wasn't enough that he spied her last night and told everything to Qetsiyah. What could he possibly want?

"Hello cousin." Silas said with a smirk. Bonnie narrowed her eyes on him.

"Hello." she replied unwillingly. She didn't actually like him.

"May I have a talk with you?" Silas said and Bonnie after a pause nodded.

"Qetsiyah has a big mouth so I assume you already know..." Silas started but he was interrupted.

"That you stalked me?" Bonnie said sarcastically. Silas smiled.

"I wouldn't exactly put it like that. I was in the right place at the right time...and I took advantage of it." Silas said and Bonnie gave him a questioning look.

"I didn't only see you getting in the woods Bonnie...I saw you fighting with an Original...and kissing him." Silas said with a smirk. Bonnie lowered her head and bit her lip trying to hide her annoyance and anger.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a low voice.

"I want your help...on finding my brother." Silas said and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"How can I help you find your brother?" Bonnie asked and Silas met her eyes.

"I want you to make this vampire fall for you..." Silas said.

"Hum...and how is this going to help you?" Bonnie asked.

"They took him. The vampires took him years ago. I want you to make the Original fall for you...then when he trusts you...you will find a way to let me in the vampire castle...and I will take over from that point." Silas said in a serious tone.

"I would never make someone fall for me with a motive...not even a bloodsucking monster." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie...Bonnie...what would he think of you if he heard you calling him a monster?" Silas said with a smirk.

"That kiss was nothing. It was just an accident." Bonnie said.

"So..?" Silas said.

"What if I say no?" Bonnie asked and Silas laughed.

"Everyone learns about last night's little accident." Silas said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes causing him an aneurysm. Silas took some steps back and dropped on his knees. Bonnie realized that some other witches were looking at her and stopped.

"Don't threaten me." she said in a low voice and got back in her cabin. Silas raised his eyes and smiled. He was determined to get his brother back and he would do anything about it.

**Let me know what you think with a review...until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank you all for your love and support for this story. Enjoy chapter 10…**

It's been hours since Silas had walked up to Bonnie and offered her a deal. His silence in exchange for her help. Bonnie didn't want to help him but she also didn't want anyone to find out about her kiss with an Original vampire. She was sitting by the river close to the place that she fought with Kol last night.

To her surprise she wasn't feeling watched today. Everyday since the day she met Kol it was the same. She would go everywhere feeling his eyes on her. But today it was different. She looked around only to reassure that she was indeed alone. Bonnie's mind kept wondering to these events. Not so much the fight as the kiss.

"No…you can't be falling for him." Bonnie whispered to herself and looked at her reflection in the river. She closed her eyes and relived the moment. She could swear that she could feel Kol's lips against hers again. Realizing her thoughts Bonnie opened her eyes. She looked around and seeing noone she fell in the river with her clothes on. She lied under the water next to the land with her eyes open. Feeling the lack of oxygen she quickly got up taking a deep breath.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself or something?" Kai asked approaching Bonnie.

"No…I was just…anyways what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Looking for you. We need to practice." Kai said raising his eyebrows.

"I am sorry. I don't feel like practicing today." Bonnie said and got out of the water.

"And why is that?" Kai asked crossing his arms in front of his chest and raising his eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look please. I just don't want to." Bonnie said and tried to walk past him but Kai caught her by the arm.

"Bonnie. I am worried about you. If you have problems with the Original…" Kai started but was interrupted.

"Kai please stop it. The Original belongs to the past ok? Just forget about it already." Bonnie said angrily and releasing herself from his grip she headed back to her cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline spent most of the day in her new room. Klaus had some things to take care of and Hayley didn't seem that friendly. She was sitting on the chair next to the wooden table that was decorating her room checking the books on it. It was a collection of folklore about the werewolves. Caroline opened it with hesitation. She saw pictures of wolves and the full moon. As soon as her eyes landed on the words pain and transformation she closed it panicked and stood up.

"What did I get myself into?" she mumbled and running her fingers through her long blonde hair she layed down on her new bed. She looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath thinking of her life as a werewolf from now on. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock was heard on the door. Caroline sat on her bed and slightly fixed her hair.

"Come in." she said in a low voice as she stood up. The door opened revealing a smiling Klaus.

"Hayley told me you stayed in all day." Klaus said entering and closing the door behind him.

"It's not like I have somewhere to go. I know noone around here." Caroline said and lowered her head. Klaus took a step forward. He raised his hand in order to make her face meet his again but Caroline turned away from him.

"Why did you approach me on the first place? I mean Hayley is your girlfriend…" Caroline said sounding upset with him.

"My relationship with Hayley is coming to an end sooner or later. As long as I have enough proof that she is cheating on me." Klaus said sounding not at all irritated that his girlfriend was a cheater.

"What?" Caroline asked surprised. Klaus nodded.

"I am sure about it I just don't have proof yet." Klaus said again.

"But you don't seem…to mind that much…" Caroline said narrowing her eyes suspiciously on Klaus.

"I just knew we would come to this…anyways…my love life is not the reason I came here to see you." Klaus said and Caroline tilted her head.

"Caroline we should start your practice immidiately. I hate to say that but…you are probably the only trustworthy person around here anymore." Klaus said and Caroline looked at him surprised.

"I thought the newbies weren't supposed to be trusted." Caroline said.

"Not when the enemy is one of your own species. You only know me so I am sure that you're not ploting against me." Klaus said and lowered his eyes. Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"I thought that the packs were getting along with one another." Caroline said in a low voice as she took a seat on her bed again.

"They get along with each other. They just don't get along with me. I don't have a pack. I am on my own. My father and any relative I had from his side was killed by Mikael Mikaelson as long as he found out that I wasn't his child." Klaus said and Caroline just nodded paying close attention to his words.

"Now the packs think that because my mother and my semi-siblings are vampires I secretly help them in order to get the upper hand in the war between the species." Klaus said and Caroline looked at him suspciously.

"Are you?" she asked literally hanging from his lips.

"No. When my mother created the vampire species turning herself ,Mikael and my siblings I left. I was too close to my werewolf side. I couldn't give it up." Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"And what are you planning to do?" Caroline asked.

"I found a way to make us stronger. I found a spell that allows werewolves to turn into vampires and keep their werewolf side too. Hybrids." Klaus said.

"So you need a witch." Caroline said.

"I need a witch…but first…I need a vampire. An Original vampire. There's no way they are coming with me willingly so…" Klaus said and Caroline blinked a few times.

"You want to kidnap one of your siblings?" Caroline said sounding worried and Klaus simply nodded.

"I know it's difficult that's why I don't trust anyone." Klaus said.

"And how is that supposed to help you with the conspiracy against you?" Caroline asked.

"If I do this for the wolves they will stop questioning my loyalty to them and they will finally accept me as their leader without hesitation or second thoughts." Klaus said and Caroline nodded silently.

"That's why I need you to be ready Caroline. Things are about to get bad if we declare the war to the vampires openly and not only that but I need you to help me with my plan. You have potential and I know that as soon as you'll be able to control your transformation you are going to be one of the strongest of our species." Klaus said.

"I understand." Caroline replied and Klaus smiled weakly at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the vampire castle Kol was in his room leaning in the window. He kept his brown eyes pinned in the distance. You could see a nice view of the forest and the river from there. He took a deep breath and slightly jumped when the door of his bedroom opened without warning.

"Seriously…there is something wrong with you today." Damon said entering and approaching Kol.

"I'm fine." Kol said simply eyes never leaving the landscape.

"Yeah…I can tell." Damon said sarcastically earning an offended look from the youngest male Original.

"Anyways. That's not why I'm here. I need advice." Damon said taking a seat and Kol finally turned towards him.

"Advice from me? That's something I don't hear everyday." Kol mumbled and nodded giving Damon the signal to start talking.

"Remember when the vampires grabbed Katherine from her hunter village?" Damon asked.

"Yes. It was this day fifteen years ago." Kol said and Damon nodded.

"Seems like her family found out that she is still alive. That we turned her." Damon said and lowered his head. Kol frowned.

"How do you know?" Kol asked.

"I caught someone sneaking out of her room yesterday. A girl. Probably her twin sister." Damon said.

"Katherine had a twin?" Kol asked surprised.

"Seems like it. There is no other way to explain the similarity." Damon said.

"I suppose she is in the dungeons?" Kol asked and Damon lowered his head. Kol nodded.

"And why did you let her go?" Kol asked and Damon raised his head again.

"Because I felt like it. She didn't seem much of a threat." Damon said and Kol sighed.

"You know that Elijah will be really upset." Kol said in a calm voice.

"To be honest…I don't really care. Truth is I compelled her to forget everything about Katherine…but now that I think about it again…the idea that she was pretending keeps coming to mind." Damon said.

"Probably. Hunter without vervain in a castle full of vampires would be total suicide." Kol noticed and Damon nodded.

"That's why I came to you. I know that you're not much of a rule follower just like me so I trust you not to tell Elijah. I need to find out what's her plan for Katherine. If she ends up in Elijah's hands…" Damon started but was interrupted.

"So you care about her." Kol said and Damon was caught by surprise.

"I…I don't know. She just seemed a harmless,nice girl." Damon said and Kol smirked.

"Yeah sure she did." Kol said amuzed by how annoyed Damon seemed by the whole situation.

"Enough with me. What's with you today. If I didn't know you better I would say that you're in love or something." Damon said and Kol frowned.

"You got to be kidding me…you don't say…Kol Mikaelson in love?" Damon said with an amuzed smile printed on his face.

"No…I'm not in love. I'm just…not in a good mood." Kol said and turned towards the window again.

"Yeah totally. And what's the mood's name?" Damon asked.

"Stop it." Kol said again annoyed and Damon raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok ok…I won't push you." Damon said with a smile and headed to the door. Before he exited the room he turned towards Kol.

"Oh and…give her my greetings." Damon said and flashed out of the door avoiding just in time the dagger Kol threw at him in full vampiric speed and strength. After Damon leaving the room Kol kept staring out of the window. It had been a day since he kissed Bonnie. He decided to stay away from her for the time being. He was mad at himself for what had happened. How he lost control like that and let his desire take over him. He was also afraid. Afraid of what he felt probably for the first time in his thousand years of life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost midnight. Katherine was in her room. She was sitting on her bed troubled. She kept reading the letter Elena left on her desk. She took a deep breath. Was it true? She had a twin sister? She wouldn't know for sure unless she went to the meeting.

Katherine got up and grabbed her cape. She put on the hoodie and opened her door quietly. She was in a castle full of vampires with sensitive hearing and she had to be really careful if she was about to sneak out of her room. Katherine took a look and as soon as she was sure that noone was around she rushed in full vampiric speed until the stairs. She flashed again out of the castle and in the front garden. In her hands she still had the letter Elena left for her. Katherine took the path towards the back garden. She didn't know that Damon and Kol were watching her.

Katherine arrived in the back garden. She saw a female figure sitting on the bench that was decorating the place. Katherine rushed next to her and Elena stood up smiling. Finally she would have the chance to talk to her sister.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked surprised after seeing Elena.

"I am Elena Gilbert…and I am your sister." Elena said. In a second Kol flashed behind Katherine snapping her neck. Elena left out a cry of agony and surprise seeing her sister falling down unconscious. Damon flashed behind her and sank his fangs in her neck. After a while Elena was also unconscious. Damon nodded at Kol and they both left the garden and headed back to the castle carrying the twins with them.

**I know it's been a long time since I updated…I'm sorry…but finally here it is. Hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think. Love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N PLEASE READ****: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

_Review: __Guest __chapter 9 . Jul 22_

_Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

**Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That ****DOESN'T**** mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that ****I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES**** and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


End file.
